


Aprons

by larrysbabysgodmum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysbabysgodmum/pseuds/larrysbabysgodmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants Harry to fuck him but Harry is busy making breakfast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aprons

"Hazzzza" Louis called to Harry rolling out of their warm bed. Still nude from the previous night and pulled on whatever was on the floor. He grabbed his tight pair of boxers and Harry's oversized jumper and slowly made it down the steps. Harry was in the kitchen making what smelled like eggs and toast. "Hazza why'd ya leave me?" Lou whined. "Baby, I can't stay in bed with you all day…" Harry said in a matter of fact kinda tone. "Why not?" Louis crossed his arms over his chest like a little kid. "Sweetheart I've got to work for one. And who else would make you food?" Harry stopped to stare at his boyfriend's toned tan legs and his collar bones slightly sticking out of the jumper. "Ok fine." Louis said defeated. Harry placed Louis breakfast in front of him on the table. "Thank you love," Louis caressed Harry's arm. "Don't you think if you're going to play the sexy chef you should get an apron?" "Shut up and eat your breakfast Lou" Harry scolded him lightly. "I can't help that you look so sexy in just boxers, you'd look sexier with them off of course." Louis continued on eating his eggs and sipping his tea. Harry started to feel tighter in his boxers now but sat down with his breakfast otherwise not giving the blue eyed boy the satisfaction. “It’s a bit hot in here don't you think?" Lou asked stripping off his jumper. Harry felt a moan rising in his throat. Louis got up and took his and Harry's plates and mugs to the sink giving Harry full view of his perfect ass. Harry couldn't take it. He went up behind Louis and grabbed his waist and pulled him close. "You little cockslut you're just begging for me to fuck you aren't ya?" Louis just moaned in response. Harry turned him around and crushed their lips together. Harry started palming Louis through the boxers getting exactly the response he was wanting. Louis basically turned to putty in Harry's hands. "Harryyyy" Louis gasped. Harry just swept up he smaller boy into his arms and carried him up to their bedroom. "Got me to come back to bed now didn't ya Lou?" Harry violently pulled down Louis' boxers. "You just want me to fuck you all day don't you? You fucking slut!" He grabbed the night stand drawer grabbing out the bottle of lubricant. "Only. For. You. Babe." Louis gasped having his cock pumped relentlessly. Harry just dropped his cock and coated his fingers with lube. He plunged his finger into Louis hole without warning and started off slow pumping in and out. "M-m-m-more Haz." Louis' lip trembled. Harry added another going considerably faster. Louis looking fully hard he pulled his finger out wiping them on the sheets. "Harry!" Louis groaned losing his feeling of fullness. Harry got up pulling down his boxers and pumped his dick over Louis mouth. "Lick off the precum slut." Louis lifted his head and licked the tip all over. "Ah fuck Lou!" He pulled it of his mouth and positioned himself at Louis' ass. Pressing his tip into Louis hole, Louis screaming out due to Harry's size. Harry was balls deep in Louis when Louis hit his arm trying to strangle out word. "Move" Harry took that and began pulling out till only the tip was still in. Then slammed back in. Finding Louis' prostate. Louis screamed in pure pleasure. "Fucking slut! You love it when I fuck you like this don't you!" On his edge Louis shook out "Haz I'm so close." Harry grabbed at Louis' waste and pounded even harder into Louis. "I am too baby." At the sudden sweetness Louis released all over his and Harry's chest. Soon after that Harry let his load out in Louis' ass. Harry flipped over beside Louis and grabbed his hand. "Fuck Harry that was amazing." Harry smiled and scooped up Lou's cum from his chest and stuck it in Louis' mouth. Louis obliged and swallowed it all. Harry did the same with the cum from Louis' chest swallowing that himself. Harry kissed Louis sweetly and pushed the sweaty hair off his forehead. "I love you ya. You know that right Boo?" "Of course Hazza, I love you too, even if you don't have an apron." Harry shook his head but kissed his love again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first smut I wrote so please don't hate :)


End file.
